The present invention relates generally to the field of webpage software, and more particularly to a Web content management system (Web CMS) for webpages and websites.
A content management system (e.g., a Web CMS) may include the ability to identify and deliver the appropriate presentation for web content that a visitor of the associated website/webpage has requested. A Web CMS may allow publishing, editing, and modifications to website content, as well as maintenance from a central interface. Such systems of content management provide procedures to manage workflow in a collaborative environment. Websites can utilize several different views of the same content (e.g., depending on the visitor's location and context within the website). For example, the home page of a news website may have top news stories displayed in a manner to grab a visitor's attention, such as an image, a headline, and then a summary or the start of the news item itself. In the example, if the visitor navigates deeper into the website, the same article may appear (often in multiple places) in a more succinct manner (e.g., within lists or indexes of content for that particular section/topic/category). In the example, the same news article may simply be listed with a title and short description, or just a title. If the visitor selects that news item, the visitor may be taken to a webpage where the individual article is displayed in full.
The different webpages may show similar content, but each webpage may display different views of the same content (e.g., displaying a subset of the elements that make up the full article, in other cases additional elements not part of the original article are incorporated). The control of the elements included in different views of a website content may be accomplished within web content management systems by modeling the different types of content items or elements by developing multiple “views” or presentation templates (e.g., directly writing HTML code or a server-side scripts like JSP, which may produce HTML) that may be applied to each content type. Multiple presentation templates may then be created to dynamically present the various views required for each content type (e.g., a news article may require a feature view, a summary view, a short link view, and a full view).